A tiny Winchester, a man in red & a snowman
by 6Darkest6Angel6
Summary: Second story in the little Deanie verse. Set after baby batman, a big robin & a butler. A week before christmas, Sam & Bobby take Dean to see Santa, and later play in the snow. De-aged!Dean.


**A TINY WINCHESTER, A MAN IN RED AND A SNOWMAN  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I wouldn't mind keeping Dean.**

**Set after A baby Batman, a big Robin & a butler. A week before Christmas, Sam & Bobby take Dean to see Santa. The brothers play in the snow.  
**

"Ooh ooh. Wook Sammy, snow," said Dean happily, pointing out of the living room window. "Snow, Sammy."

Sam smiled, and knelt beside his little brother. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, pwetty Sammy. Go pway pwease?"

"Maybe later. Me and uncle Bobby are taking you somewhere special when he comes in."

"What Sammy? What do?" he asked, clapping in excitement.

Sam winked, and tweaked the little nose. "You'll see very soon. Oh look, it's starting to snow again."

Dean turned back to the window, and squealed. His eyes were huge and a joyful smile crossed his face as he watched the snow fall. "Wow."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, and held him tightly to his chest as they watched the yard fill with even more snow. He had never felt happier, not only would he get to spend Christmas with the most important person in his life, but this year was a white Christmas, something he always dreamed of as a kid.

Dean giggled in delight, making Sam smile with him. Him and Bobby were going to make sure Dean had the best Christmas ever, his brother deserved it.

"Make snowy mister?"

Sam kissed Dean's cheek. "You mean a snowman? We'll make one later, I promise."

"Kay. Dat woads funny, Sammy," said Dean, turning back to watch the snow.

Bobby walked in, and had to smile when he saw the two Winchesters at the window. "Hey boys. Ready to go?"

Sam nodded, and stood with Dean in his arms. "Just need to get our cuddly little gremlin ready." He sat on the couch where he had placed some warm clothes to dress Dean in.

Dean giggled. "I Deanie."

"Okay, you're our little Deanie the cheeky little gremlin," said Sam, running his fingers over Dean's sides where he was extremely ticklish.

Dean squirmed and screamed with laughter. "S-S-S-Stop Sa-Sa..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he started giggling uncontrollably when Sam attacked him with the tickle-torture.

"What was that, Gizmo? You want me to what?" laughed Sam, tickling under Dean's chin.

Dean fell backwards onto the couch cushions, his high-pitched childlike giggles filled the living room.

Bobby chuckled, and went to get Dean's little Elmo hat/scarf and warm coat from the hallway.

"Sammy's going to get you," said Sam, wiggling his fingers on his left hand as they lowered closer and closer to his brother's prone body. "GOT YOU!"

"Oh no," laughed Dean, laying helplessly as his brother tickled him all over.

Getting Dean dressed was a long task, especially since Sam had to tickle him every time he put another item of clothing on him.

By the time Dean was dressed, the two brothers were red faced and out of breath with all the laughing. "D-Dat funny, Sammy," said Dean with a big grin.

Sam picked him up, and kissed his forehead. "I know. Let's get your hat and scarf on."

"Why Sammy?"

"So you don't get cold, you're not going outside without plenty of clothes on," Sam told him, wrapping Dean securely in the scarfs warmth. "Are your mittens still in your coat pocket?"

Dean shrugged, barely able to move with all of the layers on him. "Dunno."

Sam sighed, and searched through the pockets. "Bingo," he said, finding the two little blue mittens. "Here we go."

When Dean was fully clothed, Sam grabbed his own coat, and the little family were ready to go. "Handy-pandy pwease," said Dean, grabbing onto Sam's hand. He toddled beside his brother, the two pairs of trousers, jumper and his thick coat made it hard for him to walk properly.

Bobby chuckled, watching Dean walk to the door. "Sam, don't ya think ya went a little overboard? The poor kid can barely move."

Sam turned to glare at the older man. "What do you expect me to do? Let him go out in shorts and t-shirt and freeze to death? In this weather, he needs to keep warm, I won't let him get sick. It's my job to look after him, and that's what I'm doing."

"Alright, Sam. I get it, right off we go."

* * *

When they walked into the mall, Dean started moaning about the crowd. "Dey woads, Sammy. I not wike woads."

"It's okay. There's no need to be scared, they won't hurt you," Sam promised, squeezing his hand gently.

Dean nodded and rubbed his cold nose, Sam noticed and knelt in-front of him to kiss the little red nose. "There you go, Gizmo."

Dean giggled, he loved his new nickname. "Fank you. Why come, Sammy?"

"You'll see in a minute," Sam told him, before standing. "I bet you'll like it."

"'Kay den." Dean's green eyes wandered the huge shopping mall around them, clinging tightly to Sam and Bobby's hands as they went to join in the long line. He whimpered when someone bumped into him. "Sammy."

"I'm here, little brother," said Sam, picking him up, and lifting him onto his shoulders. He kept a tight grip on the little hands, so he didn't drop him. "Are you alright up there?"

Dean squealed, and bounced on Sam's shoulders. "I big, I big."

Sam and Bobby laughed. "Are ya? How big?"

"Big giant," answered the little boy, giggling. "Oooh. I woads up, Sammy."

"Really? It doesn't scare you being right high does it?"

"No, Sammy. It nice." Dean was busy looking around everywhere, he didn't notice the line getting shorter, and shorter.

After waiting for ten minutes, Sam got him down from his shoulders, and held him in his arms. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes Sammy, what sapise?" asked the three year old with an excited expression.

Sam grinned, and turned Dean around to see the fat man dressed in red, sitting in a big chair. "We've brought you to see Santa."

Dean gasped, his eyes going round. "Santa? Dat Santa, Sammy. Hiya Santa," he said, waving at the man in-front of him.

"Hello little boy. HO! HO! HO!"

Sam lowered Dean onto Santa's knee, and was about to step back when Dean grabbed his hand. "Sammy Sammy."

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," Sam promised, kneeling beside his brother.

Bobby chuckled at the look on Dean's face as he looked up at the man with the long beard. He looked so happy and excited.

"I Deanie, Santa. Where Woodowf?" Dean asked curiously, looking around.

"He's not here right now, he's back at home resting. He has to be strong and wide awake when we deliver all the presents on Christmas eve."

Dean nodded, and reached into his pocket. "Woodowf has dis," he said, pulling an M&M out of the half-eaten packet he had in his coat pocket. "I gives dis."

"Wow, thank you, Dean. I bet he'll love it," said Santa, taking the red M&M. "Oh look, it's just like my clothes, and Rudolph's red nose. I'll give it to Rudolph as soon as I go back home."

"Yeah." Dean turned to Sam, huge smile lighting up his little freckled face. "Sammy, Woodowf fwy and... and he gots wed nosey. It dere," he told him, pointing at his own little nose.

Sam laughed, and squeezed Dean's hand gently. "Has he? Why does he have a red nose?"

"Um... He in snow... and... and gots wed. Ooh ooh. Santa, give Woodowf kiss on nosey... my Sammy gives kiss when nosey wed... and... and make better."

"Did it? I guess I'll give that a try," said Santa with a fond smile. "What can I get you for Christmas, little boy?"

"Um... biiiiiiig giant teddy bear," Dean told him, holding his arms wide. "And... and he talk to me."

Santa blinked in surprise. "You want a giant teddy bear that's alive?"

"Yes pwease, Santa. He pway wif me, and give woads big hugs."

Bobby chuckled, while Sam was doing his best not to smile. "Dean, you don't need a giant teddy bear to give you big hugs, you've got me."

Dean giggled, and clapped. "Kay den. I woves big Sammy huggy wuggys. Um... I want... erm... doggy dat talk."

"You want a talking dog?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Ooh ooh, and wobot... and... Dinysore."

"Dean, Dinosaurs are only on the TV," said an amused Bobby.

"Oh no," moaned the little boy, pouting. "Erm..."

Santa watched Dean with a smile. "I'll tell you what, the next thing you ask for, I'll bring it to you."

Dean bit his lip, and looked up at Santa with big round eyes. "You bwing mommy and daddy fwom heaven?" he asked, making Sam gasp.

"I-I... er..." He didn't know what to tell the poor kid. "I don't know if..."

"You say. I want mommy and daddy," said Dean, his bottom lip trembling. "Dey angels... and... and I-I woves dem. Why not dey come... and hug?" He just didn't understand why his mommy and daddy couldn't come home for Christmas. "Woves hugs."

Sam stroked Dean's cheek gently with his thumb. "Mommy and daddy have a special job to do, remember? They have to stay on their special cloud, and look after you, don't they?"

"Yeah," agreed Dean, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

Sam smiled, and tweaked the little nose. "Now, are you going to tell us what else you want for Christmas? I bet if you asked for something really special, Santa will get it for you."

"Weally?" Dean asked the man in red.

"As long as it's something... normal, and not a talking dog or a giant teddy bear."

"Gemwin?"

"A Gremlin? You want a Gremlin?"

Sam laughed. "We watched Gremlins a few nights ago, and he fell in love with cute little Gizmo. And Dean's tiny and cute, and he has big huge eyes, and when he's naughty, he's a little gremlin... so now me and Bobby call him it." He poked Dean gently in the stomach. "Choose something else, Deanie. If you get a gremlin, you'll want to get him in the bath just to have loads of them."

"Um... Awium?" asked Dean after a minute of thought.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, Santa can't get you an alien. Where on earth do you get all these ideas from?"

"Sees him... It awium, Sammy. Maked me cwy."

"I know, buddy. It made me cry too," said Sam, he knew it was a mistake watching ET with a three year old. By the end, it was hard to tell who was crying harder, him or Dean.

Bobby chuckled. He remembered walking in on that particular day, and seeing both boys in floods of tears. At first he thought someone had died, and couldn't help laughing when Sam finally confessed that the alien 'dying' had started Dean off, which started Sam off too. It had taken nearly half an hour to get them both to calm down, and stop crying. As soon as Sam finally stopped, the little boy remembered the alien dying or leaving, and burst into fresh tears, which once again had Sam bawling his eyes out. Bobby had now banned them from ever watching ET again.

"OOH OOH!" yelled Dean, bouncing on Santa's knee. "Firetwuck... wight big one... and... and bike and big toy gun I sees, it make sound. And Scooby dooby dooooooo... and... and... Tommus choo choo. Ewmo... Woves Ewmo. Batman." He took a deep breath, and continued with his list. "Toy stowy mister... he funny. SpoonBob... and... Swek."

Sam and Bobby looked at each other with raised eyebrows, both surprised by the long list of things Dean wanted.

"...Um... awpwane... woads and woads cars." Dean finally stopped, and grinned at Santa. "Deanie gots pwetty car, she Pawa."

"Er... she's what?" asked a confused Santa.

"An Impala," Sam translated. "Even though it's my car, Dean loves it to bits. Don't you, Deanie?"

"Yeah. Pawa go woads and woads fast. Wight, I want awell... um... and... Mawio. Erm... Homer," he finally came to the end with a happy sigh.

Santa was staring at the tiny Winchester with wide eyes. "Is that all?"

"Want seep awell," said Dean with a serious expression.

"A sheep?" asked Santa to see if he had heard right. This kid wanted the most random things.

"Yeah, wittle baby Mr baaaaaa. Ooh..." Dean waved Santa closer so he could whisper into his ear. "Make Sammy give biiiiiiiiig huggy wuggy on Cwissmush," he whispered, so Sam didn't hear him.

Sam heard him anyway, and had to smile. Dean was going to get the biggest hug ever on Christmas morning.

"And woads woads snow, it pwetty." Dean grinned up at Santa, and pointed at his own face. "You sees my feckews? Sammy kiss dem, it funny. I has more feckews?"

Santa chuckled again. "I can't bring you any more freckles, Dean. You've got about a hundred, they'll be no more left for anyone else."

"Awight. You makes wainboo awell?"

"Ya want it to snow... with a rainbow on Christmas?"

"Yeah, and we have PIE!" Dean suddenly yelled, clapping.

Bobby sighed. This Christmas was going to cost a fortune, but Dean deserved to have the best Christmas ever, and that's what he was going to get.

"Ooooh. Santa, get ewefant awell?"

"Dean, we live at Bobby's, not the local Zoo. We've got no room for a sheep, a dinosaur, an elephant, gremlin, talking dog, or an alien."

"Awwww," Dean moaned, his lips sticking out in a huge pout.

"Dean, will you put the lips away?"

Dean scowled for a few seconds, before his little face lit up in a big smile. "Santa? Woodowf gots babies? I has one?"

"You're not having a baby reindeer," Sam told him, trying his best not to smile.

"I not want baby Winbeer, want baby Woodowf."

"Rudolph is a reindeer," explained Sam. He was going to have a word with Bobby to see if he minded having an animal around the house. If Bobby agreed, they would get Dean a pet for Christmas, just not one of the weird things he had asked for.

"Oops. Ooh Santa, has pwetty stabby fingy awell? It got sounds... and it wight big."

Santa frowned, and turned to Sam. "What's a stabby thingy?"

"It's what he calls a sword. He likes this sword on the TV, which has flashing lights, and makes different noises when you press these buttons," Sam told him, before turning to Dean. "Have you finished now? You've been sitting with Santa for about fifteen minutes now, it's time for someone else to have a go."

"Awwww."

"Before you go, you can have an early present for being such a good little boy," said Santa, leaning over to the huge sack beside him to pull out a present wrapped in blue. "There you go."

Dean gasped, eyes going round as he took the gift. "Wow. Fank you."

"You're welcome. Look over at that lady over there," he said, pointing at a young woman holding a camera. "We'll get a picture of us. Are you ready?"

Dean nodded, and grinned. When the picture was taken, he gave his present to Bobby, and held his arms out to Sam. "Bye bye Santa."

"Bye Dean. Have a merry Christmas. HO! HO! HO!"

"Did you like seeing Santa?" Sam asked, tweaking his tiny nose with his free hand.

"Yes Sammy. Deanie has hug?"

"Do you want a normal hug, or a huggy wuggy?"

"HUGGY WUGGY!" yelled Dean, throwing his arms around Sam's neck, as his little legs wrapped themselves around his body.

Sam laughed and squeezed Dean, shaking him from side to side in his arms. His heart warmed when he heard Dean's high-pitched giggles. "There you go, a special huggy wuggy."

"Woves huggy wuggys."

"So do I," said Sam, kissing Dean's forehead. "We better get home so we can make that snowman."

"YAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

When they got into the house, Sam dressed Dean in even more clothes.

"Sam, are ya trying to cook the kid, or what?" Bobby shook his head, watching Sam dress Dean in a thick Elmo jumper, a thin jacket to wear under his coat, and another pair of socks.

"No. I'm trying to make sure he doesn't get cold."

"There's no danger of that, he's got about half his wardrobe on. Don't ya think yer being a bit too overprotective?"

"No. I think I'm being a good big brother," answered Sam, making sure Dean's Elmo hat covered his ears. He wrapped the attached scarf, so Dean's neck was covered all the way up to his chin, then pulled the hood of his coat up over his head, so the only things visible were the green eyes and little nose. "There we go."

"Fank you, Sammy."

"Are you warm enough?" asked Sam, even though he knew Dean had plenty of layers on, he couldn't help being worried.

"Yeah. Make snowy mister?" asked Dean, jumping up and down, clapping in excitement.

"Of course we can. I just have to put another coat, some gloves and a hat on." Sam quickly put on what he needed to protect himself from the cold. After fastening his big thick coat, Sam went into the kitchen to put some things in a bag. A couple of minutes later, he came back in, ready to go. "Come on then Gizmo."

Dean giggled, and ran outside.

"Dean, don't run too fast, you could fall," called Sam, rushing after him. By the time he reached Dean, the little boy was holding a heap of snow in his gloved hands, a big smile on his face.

"What do, Sammy?"

"Put it down, so we can make a big giant snowball, so he has a body," Sam told him, dropping the bag in the snow beside him for later.

"Kay den." Instead of dropping the snow, Dean thought it would be funnier to throw it at his big brother.

Sam shook the snow off his legs, and mock-glared at him. "You think that's funny, do you?"

"Yeah," said Dean, giggling.

"Okay then, after the snowman, me and you are going to have a snowball fight, little gremlin." Sam knelt in the snow, grabbing handfuls, and patting them together to start the snowball.

"I DO IT!" yelled Dean, dropping to his knees beside Sam, hands full of snow.

When it was the same size as Dean's head, Sam placed it in-front of him, and started rolling it.

Dean looked confused. "What doing?"

"You have to roll it like this so it gets bigger."

"Ooooh. I do awell?" asked Dean, making grabby hands.

"Wait until it gets bigger, then you can help me, okay?"

Dean nodded, eyes following the motion of the ball as Sam rolled it back and forth.

When the ball reached Dean's waist, Sam nodded at him. "I need your help, Deanie. You stand in-front of me, and I'll push from behind you, okay?" he said, holding one arm up, so Dean could duck under.

Dean put his little hands beside Sam's bigger ones as he helped push the ball of snow. "It gets more big, Sammy."

Sam smiled down at the little head in-front of him. "I know, it's cool isn't it? I bet if you're helping, it'll be the biggest and best snowman in the world."

Dean's giggles echoed around the yard again. Bobby heard the laughter, and came to stand at the door to watch his boys rolling the growing snowball around his yard.

"HIYA UNCY BOB-BOB!" yelled Dean, taking one hand away to wave.

"Hey Gizmo."

When the brothers made it to the other side of the yard, Sam took Dean's little hand, and led him around to the other side of the huge snowball. "Now we push it back, by the time we get back over there, it'll be big enough."

"Awight, Sammy."

"How are you doing, Deanie?" Sam asked Dean, who was having a bit of trouble rolling the snow, which was now bigger than he was.

"I not see," complained Dean, trying to stand on his tiptoes, so he could see over the snowman's body.

"It's alright, I won't let you crash into anything."

"Fank you."

"Just go slowly, that's it. You're doing a very good job," Sam praised, pushing the growing pile of snow. When it reached his size while he was kneeling, Sam nodded to himself, deciding it was big enough, and came to a stop.

Dean didn't notice Sam had stopped, and suddenly walked face first into the giant snowball. "Oops."

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Sam, turning Dean to face him. "Did you hurt yourself?" He gently ran his gloved hands over Dean's face to get rid of the clumps of snow. "I'm sorry, I should've told you I was about to stop."

"I awight, Sammy," Dean told his brother, his little red nose twitching.

"Oh no, we've got another Rudolph problem," Sam said, kissing Dean's bright red nose twice, then the two pink cheeks.

"Fank you. Oh no, Sammy," he exclaimed, pointing at Sam's face. He reached onto his tiptoes, and kissed his nose. "Nosey wed awell, Sammy. Gives kiss."

"Thanks Gizmo. It feels all better now," said a smiling Sam. "Are you cold anywhere else?" He adjusted the scarf, so Dean's lower face was covered, and made sure the hat was still over his ears.

Dean shook his head. "No, Sammy. Pway more?" he asked, pointing at the headless snowman.

"Of course we can. The head doesn't need to be that big, so we don't have to roll it too far." Sam clumped a handful of snow together to get started on the head.

Dean grabbed some snow, and patted it together with Sam. "I do good?"

"You're doing great, keep doing that until I say stop, okay?"

When it was big enough, they started rolling it in the snow. "We'll keep rolling until it gets to your chest, that should be big enough. This time, I'll tell you to stop before I do, so you don't get another face full of snow."

"Awight."

Once the snowman's head reached the height of Dean's chest, Sam picked it up, and placed it onto the snowman's body. "There we go, our very own snowman. What do you think?"

"He nice, Sammy," Dean told his brother, grinning up at him.

Sam winked at him, and reached over for the bag he had brought out. "We need to dress him up," he said, bringing out a huge towel.

"Snowy mister go baff, Sammy?" asked a confused Dean, making Sam laugh.

"No. I thought we'd give him a cape, make him a super snowman," he told him, wrapping the towel around the snowman's neck and tied a tight knot. Next, he got out a few buttons, which he carefully dropped into Dean's hands. "If I lift you, can you put two eyes on his face, so he can see?"

"Yeah." When Sam picked him up, he turned to face the snowman, and placed the two eyes where Sam showed him. "Here go, snowy mister."

"He needs a nose," said Sam, putting Dean down, and getting out half a banana from the bag. "We don't have any carrots."

Dean covered his mouth, and giggled when Sam stuck the banana in the middle of the snowman's face. "He wook funny, Sammy."

"He does, doesn't he?" laughed Sam, getting some more buttons out. "Should he be happy, grumpy or sad?"

"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!" yelled Dean, jumping up and down, waving his little arms in the air.

"Okay then. We'll give him the biggest smile ever." Sam lifted him up into his arms, and pointed at the snowman with his free hand. "Put that one right beside that one."

"Kay," said Dean, little tongue peeking out as he placed the buttons where Sam showed him. "Aw, he happy, Sammy."

"You make everybody happy, Deanie," Sam told him, kissing the freckled cheek. He carried his little brother over near Bobby's garage, and picked up two sticks.

Dean grabbed one stick, and when Sam moved the towel out of the way, he stuck it in the side of the snowman to give him arms.

"Great job," said Sam, getting a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, and showed them to Dean. "What do you say we make this the coolest superhero snowman in the world?"

Dean clapped in excitement. "YEAH!"

Sam carefully placed the earpieces around the snowman's head. After grabbing another handful of snow, he patted it over the earpieces to keep the glasses in place.

"WOW!" Dean exclaimed, looking up at the snowman him and his Sammy had built. "HE COOL!"

"What are you going to call him?" Sam asked, smiling at the snowman with the cape and sunglasses on.

"Um... SOOPYDUUUUUDE!"

"Superdude the snowman?"

Dean nodded, and bent down to grab a handful of snow. "DEANIE GETS YOU, SAMMY!" he yelled, throwing his snowball, which hit Sam in the leg.

"Hey, you little bully," laughed Sam, as he grabbed some snow to throw one back.

Dean burst into giggles, and the two started a war with snowballs.

Bobby chuckled, watching balls of snow fly around his yard like missiles.

"COME, UNCY BOB-BOB!" yelled Dean, waving him over.

"No. I'll just watch ya."

"Noooo. Come pway," pleaded Dean, throwing a snowball in Bobby's direction, but he missed by miles. He bit his lip, and continued throwing at Bobby, but he kept missing. "Sammy."

"It's alright," said Sam, kneeling behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he moved Dean's arm, trying to get the aim right. "Throw now."

Dean threw the snowball as hard as he could, and laughed in delight when Bobby was hit in the stomach. "GOTS YOU!"

"Yer going to pay now," said Bobby with a fake scowl, marching outside.

"Oh no," laughed Dean, running away.

Sam laughed with him. "RUN DEAN! MR GRUMPY'S COMING TO GET YOU!"

Bobby picked some snow up, and stalked after the little boy.

Dean was giggling uncontrollably as he ran to get away from his uncle Bobby. When a snowball flew past him, he stopped and turned, putting his thumbs near his ears, wiggling his fingers. "NOT GETS ME!"

Bobby chuckled, and started running. "I'LL GET YA, GIZMO!"

"OH NO!" As Dean ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, he kept shooting glances over his shoulder to see where Bobby was. Each time the older man was closer.

When Bobby was really close, Dean stopped to pick up some snow too. He raised his weapon, and scowled at his uncle, trying to look threatening.

Reaching the little boy, Bobby winked, and suddenly turned around to throw the snowball at an unsuspecting Sam.

"WHOA!" Sam exclaimed when he was hit in the face.

Dean giggled once again, and threw his at Bobby. Sam laughed, and threw one at the older man in retaliation.

"Right, this means war," said Bobby, scooping up two big handfuls of snow. "Ya wanted a fight, ya got one... And I don't like to lose." He launched his snowballs at each of the Winchesters, both hitting their targets.

"It's me and Dean against you," said Sam, standing beside his brother.

"Fine by me," said Bobby, getting more ammunition. He smiled when Dean raised both arms and covered his face, so he didn't get hit. Bobby shrugged, and threw both balls at Sam instead.

"Hey not fair," Sam complained with a laugh. "Get ready to attack, Deanie." He grabbed two handfuls of snow, and waited for Dean to do the same. "ATTACK!" he yelled, before they threw their ammo at Bobby.

The two Winchesters took off running hand in hand, Sam ran slow, so Dean didn't fall. Every few steps, they stopped, and picked more snow up, each taking it in turns to throw.

Bobby ducked out of the way of flying snow as he hunted the two down. "Yer going to have to do better than that."

The yard was filled with laughter as the little family continued with the snowball fight, snow was flying all over the yard as each family member was attacked by another.

* * *

That night, Sam sat on the edge of Dean's bed, and tucked him in with his Elmo covered quilt. "There you go, all warm and toasty," he said, looking lovingly down at his brother.

Dean giggled, hugging Mr Fuzzy Wuzzy, his favourite teddy. "Fank you takes me see Santa, Sammy."

"You're very welcome, Deanie."

The little boy smiled, and grabbed Sam's big hand in his small one.

"Did you enjoy making Superdude the snowman today?"

"Woads and woads. Woves snow, Sammy," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Sing song, Sammy?"

"Sure." Sam cleared his throat, and softly started singing Dean's bedtime song. "When the sun goes to sleep, and the moon lights up the skies, it's time for Deanie to close his eyes. When the stars wake up, looking like speckles, it's time to kiss Deanie's freckles..." Sam paused to gently kiss Dean's freckled cheeks. "When you're sleepy and it's later than it seems, it's time to have some special dreams. Now close your eyes and turn out the light, it's time for my cuddly little gremlin to say goodnight."

Dean smiled sleepily, and looked up at Sam through half-lidded eyes. "Nighty night, Sammy."

"Night night. Sleep tight." Sam kissed the little forehead, and adjusted the quilt, so it went up to Dean's chin.

"Mr Fuzzy wuzzy."

"Sorry Mr Fuzzy wuzzy," said Sam, giving the teddy a kiss too. "I'll leave the lamp on. If you need me, wake me up, okay?"

Dean nodded, closing his eyes. "W'ves y..." he trailed off, and fell asleep before finishing his sentence.

Sam smiled, and watched Dean sleeping for several minutes. "Love you too, Gizmo," he whispered, before climbing into his own bed beside Deans.

**The end  
**

**Hope you like**


End file.
